narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whole Body One Shot
this needs to stop... In this case I completely disagree, he just did body flicker and a punch, we shouldn't take fanon from videogames and pass it as techniques. The only exception should be unnamed feats that appear to be their own techniques, but every single punch or a kick doesn't have to be named--Elveonora (talk) 01:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well the same can be said about The Raikage's Lightning Straight, which was just an unnamed super fast punch in the manga. Yet the article was still made and everyone went along with it just fine. I don't see what's the big deal is really. Giving game names to unnamed manga techniques is nothing new. Also, it was never truly proven by Killer B himself if it was the Body Flicker, he was just questioning if it was, that's all.--Itachi7000 (talk) 01:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The issue is, that it's getting too big. There should be some limits. If Ulimate Ninja Storm 4 or another videogame decides to name Naruto's 5 generic taijutsu attacks that he did, will we make 5 articles and add it to his infobox? And yes, it was a body flicker technique, as much is obvious.--Elveonora (talk) 01:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Raikage unofficially called it his "fastest punch" on more than one occasion. That's not the same as unnamed. --Questionaredude (talk) 01:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Then that has some weight to it, but I don't see how can this be excused. How do we determine when Naruto uses "this technique" ? He punches people in chakra mode now often--Elveonora (talk) 01:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) How exactly was it the body flicker, Killer B was just questioning if it was, that doesn't automatically mean that it was the Body Flicker, it could've been the enhanced speed from Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Check out this video a skip to 2:49, its the same that Naruto used against Kisame in full. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejxQ2tL0Cwg I don't see why this is such a big issue? I thought giving game names to unnamed manga techniques was established along time ago.--Itachi7000 (talk) 01:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Chakra Mode doesn't give him speed of light by default, he has to use body flicker like any other ninja along with it, I won't argue about that with you. All he did was hammer down someone with a punch, not enough to classify as a technique, videogames aren't canon--Elveonora (talk) 01:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Who said anything about moving at the speed of light? Also, if Naruto really did have the body flicker in Chakra Mode, then it would have been properly stated on his article along time ago. Another thing, remember when Naruto learned Sage Mode? He gained enhanced speed and that's it, never heard anything about him using the body flicker in that form. Same can be said about Chakra Mode, just because Killer B was wondering if it was the Body Flicker, doesn't mean it actually was. Besides, we already had this discussion when the Lightning Straight article was made, in the manga it's just called A's fastest punch, then once this move appears in Storm 3 and was given a "non-canon" name, the article was created and everyone went along with it just fine. What's the point in even arguing about a topic that has already been established a long time ago?--Itachi7000 (talk) 01:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Body Flicker is a generic technique, it's being used all the time. Sage Mode nor Chakra Mode give him such speed alone, get things right please. If what you are saying were true, he would move at such speed all the time while the modes are active. Unique moves unnamed in manga get names from a videogame, tho this isn't it's own move. It works the other way around, we can't just have videogames let us tell that something is what it isn't--Elveonora (talk) 01:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well if that's the case, then Naruto's usage of the Body Flicker should be stated on his article, just like Itachi's and Sasuke's articles. Another thing, it has already been established on this wikia, that giving game names to unnamed manga techniques are allowed as long as you provide proper evidence. Also, if you're saying that the "All-Out Attack" isn't its own move and its just a simple fast punch, then you would be saying the exact same thing about the Lightning Straight. Think about it, in the manga it was just referred to as a simple fast punch, but once the punch is used in Storm 3, it gets own article, and nobody had any problem with that.--Itachi7000 (talk) 02:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Going back to my last post. It was stated multiple times that it was his "fastest punch" not just a fast punch. My reason to say that's a legitimate tech is that it doesn't only require Lighting Release armour, but it also must be at max power to utilize. There is nothing specifically stated about this one. --Questionaredude (talk) 02:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Except this isn't the Body Flicker technique. Killer Bee couldn't tell it. Elveonora, why such the hatred and resistance to new articles and facts the manga itself said?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) While I'm hardly one to question giving canon unnamed techniques names from video games, I fail to see how what Naruto did in that combo relates to anything he did in the manga or anime. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC)